Here Kitty
by Dallas'Drabbles
Summary: What happens when Kid agrees to a small class experiment?/A requested drabble that is rated T only until smut is added


"Alright class, now, I'm going to need a test subject."

_Test subject—_

Those words echoed through everyone's heads, eyes wide as the whole class let out a collective gasp, students cringing and practically hiding behind their seats.

No one wanted to be that one, unfortunate person that Stein was bound to call on.

"I'll do it."

Everyone's heads practically snapped from when they turned them, eyes wide in shock—Who the hell would agree to Stein?

"KID?!"

Half the class shouted as the Reaper stood from his seat, his gaze lazily shifting over before moseying his way down to the front of the class room, hands stuffed down into the pockets of black slacks, his expression blank as usual.

"Very well."

Grinning now the scientist spun around on his chair—Picking up a small vile from the counter top and rolling over to the young Meister, eyebrow raised as olive eyes peered up through his glasses.

"All you have to do is drink this, Kiddo."

A black brow rose out of curiosity as Kid eyed the vile, though, did take it from the elder with a small sigh—Was this really such a great idea?

Probably not.

But too late now. Shrugging his shoulders lazily Kid threw his head back and downed whatever liquid was in the vile—And was it fowl. Grimacing he handed the glass back with a cough, a hand cupping over his mouth as he swallowed harshly. It was bitter though almost sour, like drinking a cup of milk that had gone bad a month ago…

Eugh.

"And the point of this is—"

Before he could finish his question golden hues went wide, stance straightening up just slightly as his hearing well, suddenly escalated—Though, it didn't seem like it was coming from the right place…

Slowing bringing his hands up to the top of his head he completely froze—Fuzzy…Large…Ears—Where they ears?

Oh no.

Turning his head down he stared at the flicking…Tail that now hung from his lower back. Completely frozen—Most likely from shock he hadn't a word to say, or more so, when he tried it…Wasn't a word, but a meow. Slapping his hand over his mouth he stiffened up, a deep, red blush crawling over his cheeks in complete embarrassment.

This would be the last time he'd ever agree to being experimented on.

"Oi oi oi…"

Mumbling to himself now hands cupped over his ears—Though, the newly sprouted ones still picked up all the giggles and talk being heard about him throughout the class room. Swallowing harshly he flinched when a hand was to his shoulder, eyes quickly shifting over to the scientist that had done so—He wasn't paying much attention to what he was being told, though, did catch that he was trying to explain that this would last a day or so…

Great.

More laughs and talk erupted from the class room which caused the Reaper's ears to perk and tail to sway out of curiosity—Though, his curiousness soon fell as he noticed it was all directed to him. Ears fell flat against his head as he began to back up toward the door of the room, though, he soon turned and pushed the door open with full force and bounded down the halls, a small "I got to go" being the only thing heard as he took off.

Panting now the boy was hunched over outside the school grounds, a grimace to his features as he silently cursed himself for agreeing to such an experiment—He should have known it wouldn't of had any kind of good outcome. It was Stein, after all.

"Oi, Kid, wait up."

Spinning around on his heels Kid suddenly froze, golden hues wide as he stared at the boy who had seemingly followed him out—But why?

"Go away, Soul."

"Ah, come on—Don't be that way."

"Just go."

"Now, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you alone like this?"

Ah yes—Boyfriends, in secret, of course. Kid hadn't told anyone about them, and neither had Soul, it was just between the two boys…They weren't exactly ready to just, let everyone know. At least, not until they had everything set straight.

"I—"

Letting out a sigh of defeat he walked over to the other and grabbed his wrist, soon tugging him along as he headed for the manor—Like hell he was going to be seen around town like this. His tail began to flick out of irritation, and no matter how much he wanted it to, he couldn't get it to stop…

This was _not _going to be fun.

Opening his mouth to scold Soul for following him he couldn't even speak at the moment—Only another small, cat like meow left his lips, causing the boy to flush up again and snap his mouth shut straight after.

"…Pfff—"

Turning his head to glare at the weapon Soul shut his own mouth—Laughing would only get him clawed.

"Now, no one else is going to know about this—Got it?"

"Got it."

Sure—The whole class had already witnessed it, though, there were many other students who didn't attend their classes, plus, his father—Oh dear Death if his father found out about it this, he would never live it down.

Letting out a huff Kid tugged the other inside the manor once they arrived, closing the door and quickly locking it behind them, a long, relieved sigh passing his lips once they were inside the safe confides of his home…

"You know, I like this look on you."

"Shut it."


End file.
